The present invention refers to a hand lever, in particular to a hand lever for actuating a butterfly valve or the like in pipelines.
Hand levers of this type are provided with an actuating device by which a locking device can be brought into engagement or disengagement for arresting the hand lever in predetermined positions. In general, the locking device is arranged with the associated actuating device separated from the actual hand lever at a suitable location thereof. The actuating device thus projects beyond the hand lever so that an operator make risk injuries as pieces of clothing may get stuck in the projecting actuating device or a finger may get jammed between the hand lever and the actuating device during operation. Further, hand levers of this type are inconvenient to operate as the operator has to use one hand for operating the actuating device while using the other hand for gripping the hand lever to rotate the latter into the desired position. Such operation is not only inconvenient but also complicated and may result in undesired maloperations.